falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ontario Broadcasting Company
The Ontario Broadcasting Company (OBC) is an active communications company across Southern Ontario, Northern New York, and Eastern Michigan. It provides residents of the wasteland with entertainment, news, and music. History Early days as CKFM - The Voice In July of 2106, wastelander David Gardner and his family came across an abandoned radio station in Downtown Toronto. Initially using it for shelter from a neighboring group of raiders, upon further exploration they discovered the building was occupied by a group of friendly ghoul survivors, who were part of the original staff that broadcasted the radio station pre-war under the callsign of "99.9FM - You say it, we play it". Gardner quickly discovered that the survivors were attempting to restart the broadcast to invite other ghoul survivors cast out by human survivors in the Toronto area. The leader of the ghouls, Amir Lee, eventually convinced Gardner to lead a squad of ghouls to recover essential components from the ruined CN Tower, which, miraculously, was still standing after the Great War. Lee chose Gardner due to his previous military experience as a member of the Canadian Military and later a key figure in a Canadian resistance cell protesting the US Occupation in 2077. Although old and tired, Gardner agreed to the mission after being promised full control of the radio station, a longtime dream of his going back to when he was a child in the early 2070s. In early August of the same year, the team of ghouls led by Gardner departed the radio building, making their way through underground tunnels, most notably the former metro of the city (which housed survivors) and the Eaton Centre, one of the largest malls in pre-war North America, turned into a friendly settlement by the name of Eaton City. After a long journey fraught with peril, the group finally made it to the CN Tower, still standing despite the bombs. The team initially found it difficult to reach the top due to the elevators having no power and the stairs being destroyed over time. The only solution was to navigate the labyrinth of destroyed rubble and debris. For this mission, a brave survivor the group had picked up by the name of Claudia Perez volunteered to climb the destroyed tower; 500 meters into the air. After much deliberation, Gardner decided to let her go while the group guarded the bottom of the tower and explored the surroundings, where they found supplies in the old skydome as it served as a bomb shelter in 2077. After days of no radio contact with Perez, the worst was feared, and as hostile raiders started to discover the location of the group, time was running out. In a desperate attempt to stay at the tower, Gardner ordered the recovery and placement of automated turrets from the Skydome around the tower. The Battle for the CN Tower had begun. Initially, the raiders were outmatched by the group, though they continued to close in, forcing the group to keep falling back, deeper and deeper into the structure, eventually splitting up into two groups. One group, led by Gardner, fled into the underground levels of the tower, which connected back to Eaton City. This group managed to get help from the nearby city, while the other group, led by ghoul Randy Nimoy, managed to hold off the raiders long enough for help to arrive. As Gardner's group returned to the tower, a new radio signal from the tower was received by Nimoy's group; It was Claudia Perez, who had managed to salvage enough parts to fix her portable radio which was damaged during the trek up the tower. She informed them that she was nearly down and had the components necessary to fix the broadcast tower. Happy by this news, Nimoy's group managed to push back the raiders just as Gardner's group came in, guns blazing, driving the raiders out. Some people from Eaton City heard about the radio and were interested in joining with Gardner in heading back to the radio building. With the new allies, the tower had enough staff to function again, though some people needed to be trained for the job. The signal was fixed and on October 17th, 2106 the first broadcast aired, a recording of "The Spirit of Radio" by Canadian rock band Rush. The station would go back to its old pre-war motto and took in requests by way of two-way HAM radio with various settlements, where they would allow one citizen from each settlement to request one song per week. Though the programming and current host David Gardner were popular with listeners throughout the 2110s, the show lost popularity to the nearby Mississauga radio station "Atom Bomb Radio" when Gardner stepped down in 2119 due to health problems before his eventual death in 2122. Struggles with popularity As mentioned previously, the station would become less popular throughout the 2120s and 30s, with many hosts coming and going regularly after the death of Gardner and his wife. At one point, the station was so unpopular they installed an automated playlist and got rid of DJs altogether, which only made things worse. The station, for a while, was referred to badly by the residents of Toronto. Despite all of these factors, they continued to receive donations from loyal listeners of the station which allowed them to stay on the air. News broadcasting To compete with other radio stations, 99.9FM added a news segment. This was advantageous due to his large signal range in comparison with other local radio stations, with the radio being able to make it all the way to the other side of the lake in St. Catharines and Niagara Falls. The news segment helped boost the popularity of the station and eventually allowed it to overtake most other stations in the area. After a few decades of this and continued popularity, the station had enough caps to purchase a secondary station. The station, CJRT-FM is an FM radio station broadcasting on frequency 91.1. Primarily functioning as a music station before the war, the crew of 99.9FM decided to completely turn 99.9 into a news/advertising station while 91.1 would become the music station. Formation of the OBC Following the purchase of 91.1, it was established that there had become some kind of company established, and the official announcement of the Toronto Radio Corporation formation occurred on February 17th, 2178. The company would quickly expand, purchasing and restarting other stations and running their own ads on the stations. One station, in particular, that was popular at the time was 97.3FM, a station that primarily focused on hits from the 1970s and 1980s, with a focus on the popular new wave genre from that time. Over the next few years, the reach of the Toronto Radio Corporation would grow, and another name change was needed, so they would change the name to the Ontario Broadcasting Company. Current stations Category:Groups